


He's Under My Skin

by thenameissnix



Series: OneShots [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Lights Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: "He's under my skin, can someone do something to get rid of him?" Ryder and Kitty had always hated each other, at the same time loved each other. What happens when they find a reason to be friends.





	

Ryder  
She was a fraud, a lie. Someone who he thought he could trust. Sure they never met in real life, but doesn’t that make the love bigger? When he happen to stumble upon Katie’s Facebook profile, all he could think of was _wow she’s pretty_. The profile was almost blank; all it was was a profile picture. That’s it. No cover photo, no information, no mutual friends, only a profile picture. He thought _it couldn’t hurt_ when he click the add friend button. He didn’t second guess.

  
Kitty  
She had just broken up with her boyfriend. She was half heartbroken. Half of her told herself: _this is good, he was just some guy that would end up breaking your heart anyway_ and the other says _no don’t leave_. There is day where she wished she could hold onto a relationship and then there were days she was glad she didn’t. _I am a very strong person who doesn’t need a man_.

  
Ryder  
When he had found out Katie was a fraud that used Marissa’s photo, which happened to go to that school, he was more than embarrassed.  One of the reasons was he was talking to some stranger who stole Marissa’s identity somewhat. The other was singing to her and finding out he was being catfished. She was the only one he ever felt close to in a girl since what had happened that night when he was eleven.

  
Kitty  
She was asleep. Make that _trying_ to sleep. For some reason, after breaking up with Puck, _those recurring dreams_ came back. All she could think of was the way he tried to “handle” her. Being a 12-year-old girl at a sleepover seemed like the funniest thing ever. She loved hanging with her then-best-friend, Julie. They always had fun. When Julie told Kitty about the sleepover, Kitty jumped at the chance. It was her first sleepover. After a whole night of eating popcorn, gossiping and watching _Degrassi_ , they had decided to go to bed. It was half past midnight when she heard the creak of the steps to the basement, where they were sleeping. _Probably one of the girls_ she had thought. She was wrong; it was Julie’s older brother, whom she had never met before. He started going towards her. He bent down and got into her sleeping bag with her. _This has to be some sort of joke_ , she thought. Until she realizes that he is touching some of her private spots. She didn’t understand what was going on at that time. It was until he had started to so much more.

  
Ryder  
He was only eleven, a fifth grader. It wasn’t the greatest day of his life. He had gotten an F on his spelling test again. His parents had gone out to have a date night. He was stuck with his babysitter, who at the time was seventeen or eighteen. She seemed nice; she had cooked his favorite dinner and helped him study. By the time he had to go to the shower, he felt something inside knowing something was up. When the door opened, he didn’t know if it was a burglar or his dad coming in to check up on him. It was her. She started going towards him. She pulled the curtain open. She started to do stuff that was uncomfortable to him.

  
Kitty  
When Kitty had told her parents about what happened, they didn’t believe her. They even called up Julie’s parents to confirm, as if they would’ve known. They didn’t believe her either. The worst part was, not even her best friend in the whole wide world believed her. Julie took it as some offensive comment. She told everyone at their school to stop talking to Kitty because she was spreading rumors about Julie’s brother. After a while of not being talked to at school, she had decided to transfer.

  
Ryder  
He had asked Mr. Schuester if he could use real instruments and have his words be unplugged. When Mr. Schue had agreed, he was ready. After singing in glee club, he told everyone about that night. It was the hardest thing for him considering he never told his parents.

  
Kitty  
She almost lost it in the choir room. When Ryder had told everyone about his past of being molested, she almost wanted to tell everyone her story, but she stopped herself. She really wanted to share it with Ryder, since they experienced the same nightmare for years.  
Ryder & Kitty

When Ryder had agreed with Kitty of going to Breadstix together, he never imagined the story Kitty had just told him. He felt bad for her. He understands the pain and he wished he could take it from both of them and forget it ever happened. Somehow that night they grew closer.


End file.
